pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Mancini In Wonderland
The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Alice's Sister - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King) *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - Little Miss Chatterbox (The Mr. Men Show) *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The White Rose - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The March Hare - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The King of Hearts - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) Chapters #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 2 - Sophie Mancini is Bored/In a World of My Own]] #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 4 - Sophie Mancini Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Sophie Mancini/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 6 - Sophie Mancini Meets Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon/How do you and Shake Hands #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 7 - The Warthog and The Meerkat #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 11 - Sophie Mancini Meets Caractacus P. Doom/How Doth the Little Crocodile]] #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sophie Mancini #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 13 - Sophie Mancini Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 17 - Sophie Mancini Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Shrieky, The Queen of Hearts #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 20 - Sophie Mancini's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 21 - Sophie Mancini's Flight/The Finale #Sophie Mancini In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof